f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:365ShaneEyoho
DISCLAIMER: SEBASTIAN VETTEL IS NOT THE LEADER AS THE SEASON HASNT STARTED YET |firstracedate = 4 June |lastrace = TBA |lastracedate = TBA |enginesuppliers = Ferrari, Honda, Toyota, Mercedes |tyresuppliers = |pointssystem = Ten places 25–18–15–12–10–8–6–4–2–1 |driver1 = TBA |driver1points = TBA |driver2 = TBA |driver2points = TBA |driver3 = TBA |driver3points = TBA |constructor1 = TBA |constructor1points = TBA |constructor2 = TBA |constructor2points = TBA |constructor3 = TBA |constructor3points = TBA |status = ongoing }} }} The ' Elite Racing League Season' was the season of the ERL Drivers' Championship and the season of the ERL Teams Championship. Please be aware that Elite Racing League isn't real and uses Real Formula 1, Formula E and Custom drivers along with Real/Custom Teams and Real/Custom circuits, NOTHING ON THIS PAGE IS TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AS THIS IS SOMETHING I DO FOR A BIT OF FUN It began on in and ended on in The ERL Drivers' Championship was won by of , points ahead of of . of was third. The ERL Teams Championship was won by , ahead of . Teams and Drivers Renault Motorsport |constructor = Renault |chassis = R26 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Sebastien Buemi |firstdriverrounds = 1,4-5,7-12 |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Charles Leclerc |seconddriverrounds = 2-3 |thirddrivernumber = 36 |thirddriver = Matthew Brabham |thirddriverrounds = 6 |fourthdrivernumber = 2 |fourthdriver = Antonio Giovanazzi |fourthdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = N/A }} Mercedes Monster Racing |constructor = Mercedes |chassis = MP4-21 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Taylor Anderson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Andrew King |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = N/A }} Yamaha Racing |constructor = Yamaha |chassis = T106B |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Benjamin Daly |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Esteban Ocon |seconddriverrounds = 1,3,5,8-9,11-12 |thirddrivernumber = 24 |thirddriver = Aarav Aarava |thirddriverrounds = 2,4,6-7,10 |testdrivers = N/A }} Toyota Racing |constructor = Toyota |chassis = T106 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Lucas di Grassi |firstdriverrounds = 1,4-5,7-12 |seconddrivernumber = 25 |seconddriver = Sergey Sirotkin |seconddriverrounds = 2-3,6 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Mitch Evans |thirddriverrounds = 1,3-5,7-12 |fourthdrivernumber = 26 |fourthdriver = Will Stevens |fourthdriverrounds = 2,6 |testdrivers = N/A }} Virgin ERL Racing Team |constructor = Virgin |chassis = RA106 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Sam Bird |firstdriverrounds = 1,4-5,7-12 |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Tommy Vance |seconddriverrounds = 2-3,6 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Shane Wray |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = N/A }} Panasonic Jaguar Racing |constructor = Jaguar |chassis = JMK1 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Scott Speed |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Oliver Turvey |seconddriverrounds = 1,3-5,7-12 |thirddrivernumber = 28 |thirddriver = Josh Smith |thirddriverrounds = 2,6 |testdrivers = N/A }} NextGen ERL Racing |constructor = NextGen |chassis = MF09 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Honda V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 13 |firstdriver = Jean Eric-Vergne |firstdriverrounds = 1,4-5,7-12 |seconddrivernumber = 29 |seconddriver = Pierre Gasly |seconddriverrounds = 2-3,6 |thirddrivernumber = 14 |thirddriver = Antonio Felix da Costa |thirddriverrounds = 1,3-5,7-12 |fourthdrivernumber = 30 |fourthdriver = Felipe Nasr |fourthdriverrounds = 2,6 |testdrivers = N/A }} Audi ERL Racing Team |constructor = Audi |chassis = A120 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes v8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = 1,3,5,8-9,11-12 |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = 2,4,6-7,10 |thirddrivernumber = 16 |thirddriver = Sam Wray |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = N/A }} BMW Sauber ERL Team |constructor = BMW Sauber |chassis = F1.06 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota v8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Pascal Wehrlein |firstdriverrounds = 1,3,5,8-9,11-12 |seconddrivernumber = 32 |seconddriver = Alex Lynn |seconddriverrounds = 2,4,6-7,10 |thirddrivernumber = 18 |thirddriver = Nick Heidfeld |thirddriverrounds = 1,3,5,7-12 |fourthdrivernumber = 33 |fourthdriver = Aiden Clelland |fourthdriverrounds = 2,6 |testdrivers = N/A }} Smirnoff Force India |constructor = Force India |chassis = RB2 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes v8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Mick Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Stoffel Vandoorne |seconddriverrounds = 1,3,5,8-9,11-12 |thirddrivernumber = 34 |thirddriver = Olly Kenyon |thirddriverrounds = 2,4,6-7,10 |testdrivers = N/A }} United Racing |constructor = United |chassis = UN189 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault v8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Jeff Shreeves |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Esteban Gutierrez |seconddriverrounds = 1,3,5,7-12 |thirddrivernumber = 35 |thirddriver = Kieran Morley |thirddriverrounds = 2,6 |testdrivers = N/A }} New Chassis' were specially built for the teams joining the sport for the inaugural season. Mid-season Changes Driver changes Due to the Formula 1 Canadian Grand Prix: Sebastian Vettel, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon & Pascal Wehrlein will be absent for the French round. Due to the Formula E Berlin ePrix: Sebastien Buemi, Esteban Gutierrez, Nick Heidfeld, Jean Eric-Vergne, Antonio Felix da Costa, Oliver Turvey, Sam Bird, Mitch Evans & Lucas di Grassi will miss the French round of the season Due to the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the World Endurance Championship: Sebastien Buemi, Jean Eric-Vergne, Sam Bird and Lucas di Grassi will miss the Germany Round of the season. Due to the Formula 1 Azerbaijan Grand Prix: Sebastian Vettel, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon & Pascal Wehrlein will be absent for the San Marino round. Due to the Formula 1 British Grand Prix: Sebastian Vettel, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon & Pascal Wehrlein will be absent for the Bahrain round. Due to the Formula E New York ePrix: Esteban Gutierrez, Nick Heidfeld, Antonio Felix da Costa, Oliver Turvey & Mitch Evans will miss the Bahrain round of the season Due to the 6 Hours of Nurburgring in the World Endurance Championship: Sebastien Buemi, Jean Eric-Vergne, Sam Bird and Lucas di Grassi will miss the Bahrain Round of the season. Due to the Formula 1 Hungarian Grand Prix: Sebastian Vettel, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon & Pascal Wehrlein will be absent for the Canada round. Due to the Formula 1 Belgian Grand Prix: Sebastian Vettel, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon & Pascal Wehrlein will be absent for the Japan round. Team changes Season calendar Calendar Changes The Canadian Round will be later in the day due to the Formula E Montreal ePrix, The reason it was later in the day would be so that the drivers can compete. Due to some drivers being absent for the original date of the Brazilian Round it was moved to the 24th September. Race results In the French Round of the season, Yamaha's Benjmain Daly and Mercedes' Taylor Anderson set Identical lap times in qualifying however due to Daly taking his lap earlier in the session, pole was awarded to Daly. Championship Standings --365ShaneEyoho (talk) 17:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Teams Championship BMW Sauber/Audi ERL Racing Team/NextGen ERL Racing/Smirnoff Force India/United Racing - 0 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:365ShaneEyoho page. Please feel free to leave a message on any of our administrators' talk pages (Gyarados Magnus, MTracey1, Randomg, Matt121 ??? Matt125, WesleyBranton or Lightening McQueen) if you need help with anything! WesleyBranton (talk) 17:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC)